Episode 90
The Boy from That Time あの時の少年 (Ano Toki no Shōnen) is the 90th episode in the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on July 30, 2011. With the Lacrima Island about to crush Extalia and kill their friends, the Earth Land Fairy Tail Mages and Coco try to push it back. Meanwhile, Queen Shagotte decides to reveal her secret and, after Carla's words, goes to protect Extalia with the other Exceeds. With the combined efforts of the Mages and Exceeds, the Lacrima was pushed back just as a ray of light and a familiar face appears out of nowhere. Synopsis With the Lacrima Island about to crush Extalia, the Exceed Imperial Guards inform the Queen and the Elders about the situation, revealing that Nichiya and most of the other guards have been turned into lacrima and are being held captive. While the elders express their surprise and outrage with the news, the guards inform them about Carla and Wendy causing a riot in Extalia. Hearing this, Shagotte stands up and decides to face the Earth Land Mages herself. When the Lacrima Island begins to accelerate towards Extalia, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Coco arrive and using Coco's Legion they begin to push it back, determined to not let it collide with Extalia. After realizing that Natsu still sees him as a friend, Happy goes to help him. Seeing this, Gajeel, after promising to make Pantherlily his cat, goes to help his guild mates as well. Just as the island is about to collide with Extalia, the Fairy Tail Mages and Coco are able to stop it from moving. Pantherlily then notices Coco and orders her to escape, saying that all their efforts are futile. Hearing Pantherlily's comment, Natsu and Happy shout out, both determined to save everyone. The Exceeds in Extalia see the Lacrima but are confident that their queen will save them. Realizing what has happened, Wendy apologizes to Carla but Carla tells her that its to early to give up and tries to warn the Exceeds again. Annoyed with her, one of the Exceeds throws another rock but Nadi shields Carla, saying that throwing rocks is dangerous and explaining that, since they did not listen to Carla and Wendy, Extalia is going to be destroyed. The Exceeds argue with him, saying that they still have the queen to save them. Nadi starts to reply but is interrupted when the queen arrives, much to everyone's surprise. Shagotte explains that Extalia is in danger and that they cannot escape their fate which is why she decided to tell everyone the truth. Taking of her robes and jewelry, Shagotte reveals that she is a mere Exceed not a Queen nor a God and that she only possesses one wing. Shagotte apologizes to her fellow exceeds, Carla and Wendy for deceiving them and begins to explain the story, together with the elders. The Exceeds are weak creatures who were treated badly by humans, causing the elders to make up a story that their queen is a God, a story that would plant fear into the hears of humans and grant self-confidence to the Exceeds. At first, the humans didn't believe them but, using Shagotte's unique power of precognition, the Exceeds are able to tell when a human is going to die, causing the humans to fear the power of "God". Hearing the elders' story, the Exceeds begin to cry in disbelief while Carla, angered that she was ordered to kill her friends, dismisses the new information and begins to confront the queen. Nadi tries to explain but Shagotte interrupts him by throwing a dagger in front of Carla. Saying that she is guilty for causing Carla's pain, Shagotte bows down, ready to accept any punishment that Carla sees fit. Carla picks up the dagger and the exceeds begin to cry at the fear of losing their queen. Shagotte tells the exceeds to go, saying that Extalia is going to die and that she is going to die with it. Carla then begins to approach Shagotte just as the exceeds express their desire to not leave the queen's side. Carla arrives in front of Shagotte and stabs the ground with her dagger. With tears running down her face, Carla begins to encourage her race to stand up and fight for their country. With the determination to protect her homeland, Carla uses Aera and flies towards the lacrima. Natsu and co. are still trying to stop the lacrima island from colliding when Carla arrives. Nadi then arrives, followed by Wendy and the other Exceeds, all willing to risk their lives for their country. Despite the difficulty of flying with one wing, Shagotte insists on joining the crowd. Pantherlily watches his race save his homeland and begins to reminisce about the past, about how he was considered as a Fallen and exiled for saving a human. Just then, Shagotte loses her remaining Magical Power and begins to fall. However, Pantherlily saves her, asking her if she was tired of lying. Ashamed, Shagotte apologizes but Pantherlily, with tears running down his face, apologizes too, admitting that he has to help save Extalia too, because no matter how much he despises it, Extalia will always be his home. However, he informs Shagotte that their efforts will be futile and apologizes to everyone, saying that it is his fault for not stopping the Royal Army. When Pantherlily begins to cry with guilt, Shagotte grabs hold of his arm and assures him that his feeling will get through. Suddenly, with the combined efforts of the humans and exceeds, the island is pushed back just as a ray of blinding light shines down from the skies. When the light disperses, everyone is surprised to see that the giant lacrima is missing. Just as the island and the Dragon Chain Cannon begin to crumble, Mystogan appears in front of the group and informs them that the lacrima has been returned to Earth Land via Reverse Anima. He also explains that the the Fairy Tail Mages and the citizens of Magnolia has also been returned to normal. Hearing the news, the group begins to celebrate while Mystogan, looking at Pantherlily, thanks him, for the boy he had saved back then was him. Patherlily looks back at him and, addressing him as prince, thanks him for saving his homeland just as Coco cries for Prince Mystogan's return. Just when everyone thinks it is over, Pantherlily gets shot through the chest by Erza Knightwalker. Characters that Appear Fights *Gajeel Redfox vs. Pantherlily (concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Aera (翼, Tsubasa) Weapons used *Magic Spear: Ten Commandments *Reverse Anima Navigation